Un amour à sens unique
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Alexy et Priya se comprenaient parfaitement, surtout lorsqu'ils observaient de loin ceux qu'ils aimaient de tout leur cœur. Et donc, pour le bonheur de cet être si cher, ils garderaient tous deux leurs sentiments secrets. Car l'amour était une chose cruelle, autant qu'elle était belle.
1. Première partie

**Depuis que je l'ai vu dans Amour Sucré, Priya est un de mes personnages préférés. Du coup, j'ai voulu écrire un truc sur elle. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé à Alexy. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne croyez pas qu'ils sont dans une relation amoureuse tous deux, ha, ha. Bref, bonne lecture et je sais que vous me haïrez sans doute à la fin. Ah, et pour info, Mary-Sue c'est le nom de la Sucrette (vous comprenez l'idée du nom ?).**

 **Je ne possède pas Amour Sucré, évidemment.**

* * *

Elle était là, assise sur le banc dans la cour, à les observer tous les deux. Ils paraissaient si heureux ensemble.

Cela faisait mal, _très mal_. Elle voudrait être à sa place, entendre les mots qu'il entendait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui avait été choisie. Et elle en souffrait. Cependant, il lui était impossible de retourner cette situation. Parce qu'ils paraissaient si heureux ensemble. Qui était-elle pour gâcher leur bonheur ?

— Eh, salut Priya ! Tu fais quoi ?

Priya plaça un doux sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnut instantanément la voix de son ami au caractère si gai.

— Rien de particulier, Alex, répondit-elle alors que le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'assit à côté d'elle. Et toi ?

— Rien de particulier non plus ! dit-il sans hésitation comme si cela était une fierté. C'est cool, comme ça on peut être à deux pour rien faire de particulier.

Priya ria, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire éclatant d'Alexy. Ce garçon avait un don pour remonter le moral – ou du moins réussir à changer les idées sombres de quelqu'un juste par sa présence – ce qui était une grande qualité selon elle puisque l'opposé pouvait aussi très bien arrivé, avec la présence indésirable de personnes horribles, orgueilleuses, méchantes, capricieuses...

— Eh, Priya, tu penses à quoi ? demanda Alexy, la sortant de ses pensées.

— Hein ? répondit-elle de manière très éloquente avant de hausser les épaules. Oh, juste à Ambre.

— Sérieux ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle doive le prendre comme un compliment, venant de ta part, ha, ha !

— En effet, admit Priya avec un sourire gênée.

Elle savait parfaitement que cela était l'un de ses plus grands défauts : son désir de vengeance. Elle était assez rancunière et cela se voyait notamment avec Ambre. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien : son... sens de la justice – assez personnel, elle l'admettait – devait agir.

— Mais elle le mérite amplement, ajouta-t-elle.

— Qui sait ? Je ne peux pas vraiment juger ça, moi, plaisanta Alexy en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très sympa et plus d'une fois, Rosa et moi nous avons voulu lui donner une bonne leçon pour ce qu'elle fait à Sue mais...

— Elle mériterait toutes les leçons du monde, grommela Priya en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux rivées vers le centre de son attention ; qui discutait joyeusement avec son petit-ami. À jouer à la princesse du lycée et à faire sa garce. Elle le mériterait amplement pour toutes les misères qu'elle fait à Sue.

— C'est sûr ! approuva Alexy. Mais on trouve ça encore un peu...

— Violent ? répondit Priya en souriant lorsque le garçon confirma d'un hochement de tête. Le seul moyen de lui faire se rendre compte de ce qu'elle est, c'est de lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine. Cela lui fera les pieds. C'est la seule méthode contre le genre de personne...

Elle termina en poussant un soupir alors qu'elle se redressa et laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne désirant pas la finir. L'Indienne remarquait bien le regard insistant d'Alexy, un mélange entre de l'inquiétude et une tentative maladroite de ne pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Alors, pour lui éviter cette situation maladroite, elle lui dit avec un sourire taquin :

— Je sens que tu as envie de le demander, Alex. Alors ne te gêne surtout pas. Cela ne me dérange pas.

— T'es sûre ? insista Alexy – sachant qu'il y avait certains sujets dont il était délicat de parler.

— Certaine. Et pour te répondre avant même que tu me le demandes, ouais, j'ai eu ce genre de problème par ce passé. Très souvent, en fait. Même si je dois admettre qu'Ambre est un cas particulièrement coriace. Il y a longtemps, je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à lui faire face et lui faire ravaler ses paroles de vipère.

— T'as connu des clones d'Ambres dans tes anciennes écoles ? Cela ne devait pas être la joie ! plaisanta Alexy quand elle acquiesça. Déjà qu'une est de trop, je ne veux même pas savoir qui sont ses doppelgänger, ha, ha !

Priya ria de bon cœur avec lui, sans que ses yeux ne se détournèrent une seule fois de la personne qu'elle observait. Elle secoua la tête. Cela l'exaspérait d'être si jalousie – non, d'être si envieuse. Elle désirait être en face, entendre ce rire, entendre cette voix si douce dont elle était tombée amoureuse depuis si longtemps, si peu de temps après avoir rejoint Sweet Amoris.

Jamais, à son arrivée, elle n'aurait pensé désirer si ardemment de rester ici. Pourtant elle se doutait que, dans tous ces déplacements, ses choix n'auraient que très peu d'impact. Mais, même si le lycée devait bientôt finir et que, sans doute, elle commencerait de longues études qui l'emmèneraient encore une fois aux quatre coins du monde selon le bon vouloir de sa famille, et à cause de cela, elle voulait profiter le plus longtemps de ce lycée si spécial.

— Eh oh, la terre à Priya ! Hé, t'es dans un autre pays ?

Priya cligna des yeux, retournée encore une fois à la réalité.

— C'est bon, t'es de retour parmi les vivants ? blagua Alexy.

— Désolé Alex, je suis assez dans la lune aujourd'hui, s'excusa son interlocutrice d'un air gêné.

— Et je peux savoir ce qui t'emmène si loin de la réalité ? demanda le garçon avec un sourire taquin. Sweet Amoris et ses lycéens t'intéressent tant que ça ?

À cette question, Priya ria – amusée par le fait qu'Alexy n'était pas loin de la vérité, sans pourtant avoir entièrement raison. Ce fut, évidemment, un rire qui n'avait nullement l'intention d'être moqueur, juste amusé. Et heureusement, cela, Alexy le comprenait parfaitement, puisqu'il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans de doux éclats de rires. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Alexy fut le premier à prendre la parole :

— Eh, Priya, je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr.

— Mais cela pourrait te vexer, avertit-il. Enfin, vu ton ouverture d'esprit, ça risque pas mais bon... Enfin...

— Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Alex, on dirait Sue ! T'en fais pas, je me vexerai pas, sois en sûr, assura Priya en souriant.

— D'accord, d'accord, répondit Alexy en se redressant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler d'un sujet extrêmement délicat. Bon, tu sais que je suis... gay, pas vrai ?

— En effet, dit-elle en hochant la tête, l'écoutant attentivement. Je l'ai appris par Armin.

— Cool, merci frangin d'avertir tout le monde sur mes attirances, plaisanta Alexy avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Bref, tu vois, je suis assez observateur à cause de ça. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que... que tu n'étais pas forcément...

— Attirée par les garçons ?

— Euh... Ouais, c'est ça.

— Tu as presque raison, sourit Priya.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna le garçon aux cheveux bleus. C'est-à-dire ?

— Je suis intéressée autant chez les garçons que chez les filles.

— Tu es bi alors ? en déduit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Pas exactement, c'est un peu plus compliquée. En fait, je m'en fiche du genre ou du sexe de la personne qu'on peut aimer. Après tout, on aime quelqu'un pour son caractère, ses attitudes ou même son physique. Donc que cela soit une fille ou un garçon, ce n'est pas important.

— Oh, je crois que j'ai compris ! s'exclama Alexy avec une légère lueur de fierté. Tu es pansexuelle. J'ai bon ?

— C'est cela, admit Priya, amusée par la réaction du garçon. Bien deviné.

— Merci ! Mais tu sais, cela se voyait quand même un peu.

— Ah bon ? Je suppose que je ne suis pas très discrète, même si je n'ai jamais rien fait pour le cacher, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ouais, ça se voit surtout quand tu regardes Sue ou Iris.

Devant la surprise de Priya, qui ne s'attendait tout de même pas à être si « facilement observée », Alexy sourit de plus belle.

— Je te l'ai dit, ça se voit.

— Dans ce cas, Sue doit être aveugle, taquina Priya sans amertume alors qu'elle se remit à regarder la jeune fille au loin. Mais bon, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle a l'air si épanouie comme ça.

Elle haussa les épaules distraitement.

— Elle est bien mieux comme ça.

— Peut-être... répondit lentement Alexy en plaçant ses mains derrière son cou. Mais tu souffres de les voir ensemble, pas vrai ?

— C'est vrai... Mais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Priya en regardant le garçon, qui cligna des yeux, surpris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Sue, enfin ! s'exclama Alexy avec un sourire amusé.

— Mais ce n'est pas d'elle que je parlais.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jumeau tandis que son sourire se perdit.

— Oh... Tu parles de Kentinou ? C'est Armin qui te l'a révélé ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, pas cette fois. Je l'ai deviné toute seule, admit Priya avec un sourire d'excuse. Désolée de m'immiscer dans ta vie.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, t'en fais pas, assura Alexy en secouant la tête. En fait, je suis même un peu content que tu l'ais découvert. Y'a qu'à Armin que j'en ai parlé mais, même si c'est mon frangin et que je l'aime, il est... il n'est pas facile de parler de ce genre de chose. Et puis, c'est con, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

— Je peux comprendre ce que ça fait, compatit Priya en posant une main sur son épaule comme signe de soutien. C'est dur hein, d'être amoureux ?

— C'est toi qui me dis ça ? J'étais là avant, je te signale, sourit Alexy, comme preuve de son inébranlable bonne humeur. C'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux le premier du plus beau mec de la terre ! Qui, malheureusement pour moi, est en couple avec ma meilleure amie.

— Outch, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour toi, mon pauvre.

— Bah, je fais avec, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter : Et toi ?

— Je... Je fais avec aussi.

Les restèrent en silence un instant, contemplant au loin Mary-Sue et Kentin, qui continuaient de discuter à l'ombre d'un arbre, l'un devant l'autre, les mains jointes ensemble.

— Tu penses que tu lui diras un jour ? demanda Alexy.

— Mmh... Ouais. J'ai peur de sa réaction mais je lui dois bien ça, tout de même. Le plus dur serait qu'elle ne l'accepte pas.

Elle se rappelait très bien d'avoir laissé entendre un sous-entendu, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé sa pansexualité à Mary-Sue : « C'est tellement ironique. Les plus belles filles sont souvent celles qui ne savent pas qu'elles le sont. Et je ne parle pas que du physique ». Elle avait été très amusée par la réponse de son amie. Comme si cette dernière pensait que cela pouvait être autre chose qu'un compliment ! Bien sûr, dans toute son innocence et toute sa modestie, Mary-Sue n'avait rien soupçonné. Ce compliment fut trop... subtil, semblerait-il. Mais bon, après les évènements survenus plus tôt dans la journée, Priya ne pouvait lui en vouloir, loin de là.

— Mais Sue acceptera, conclua Alexy, souriant doucement. Parce que c'est une fille formidable. Et que c'est pour ça que tu es amoureuse d'elle. J'ai raison ?

— Absolument. Et toi ? Tu comptes parler à Kentin ?

— J'en ai aucune idée. Il sait que je suis gay et il m'a jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet mais je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction. Déjà qu'il se plaint tout le temps qu'Armin et moi n'arrêtons pas de trainer dans ses pattes pour l'embêter...

— Mais n'est-ce pas un signe d'amour ? sourit Priya.

— Faudra lui dire, dans ce cas ! plaisanta Alexy. Kentinou, il est gentil, mais il même avec des lentilles, il voit rien du tout ! C'est en parti pour ça qu'il est drôle de l'embêter, ha, ha.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence, chacun réfléchissant à l'être aimé en face d'eux. Finalement, Alexy secoua la tête. Il se leva et tout en s'étirant, s'exclama :

— Bah, inutile de ruminer des idées sombres à cause d'un amour à sens unique. Le monde continue de tourner et il faut en profiter ! Alors, au lieu d'être triste, il faut être heureux pour Sue et Kentinou et avancer en les laissant heureux ensemble.

Il se tourna vers Priya – celle-ci toujours assise et sourit.

— J'crois d'ailleurs que je vais aller profiter de cette belle journée et – surtout de l'absence des profs infernaux – pour aller voir ce que fabrique mon frangin. Le connaissant, il doit être en train de fouiner près de la serre en faisant semblant d'être là-bas pour jouer en paix alors qu'il veut juste voir Violette. Comme quoi, même les geek peuvent faire autre chose de leurs journées que rester sur un écran d'ordinateur ou de console, ha, ha. À plus, Miss Ninja !

Il ria, fier de ses plaisanteries, et salua Priya avant de quitter la cour. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, souriante. Alexy était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Par une simple discussion, il l'avait aidé dans un important problème.

Quand bien même cela lui faisait mal, Priya admettait qu'il avait raison : Mary-Sue et Kentin, s'ils s'aimaient vraiment, méritaient d'être heureux ensemble. Et aussi, ils méritaient de savoir les sentiments que leurs proches avaient envers eux. Cela n'était que justice.

Même si son cœur souffrait à l'idée que son amour ne soit jamais réciproque. Encore une fois, ses sentiments la trompaient. Comme ils le faisaient si fréquemment...

— Eh, Priya ! Cela te dirait qu'on aille boire un café ensemble après les cours ?

Mais peut-être que son cœur pouvait aller à quelqu'un d'autre après tout. Enfin, si seulement Iris acceptait de lui laisser sa chance. Cela, l'avenir seul saurait lui répondre.

Priya sourit et répondit avec son enthousiasme naturel :

— Avec plaisir !


	2. Deuxième partie

**Cette suite vient de deux raisons. La première, parce que j'ai soudainement eu envie d'approfondir cet O.S puisque, je me répète, j'apprécie beaucoup ses personnages et, la deuxième raison, parce que j'avais écrit un O.S un peu dans la même idée, mais humoristique et du coup, comme je ne le trouvais pas terrible, je reprends l'idée de base ici. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

 **Amour Sucré, à moi ? Non, pas du doute. Mais genre, vraiment pas.**

* * *

En temps normal, elle n'était pas une personne soucieuse, loin de là. Avec les années, elle avait appris à ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement et à profiter de l'instant présent sans se soucier du lendemain. Désormais, elle vivait les évènements au moment même où ils se produisaient et agissait en conséquence.

Mais elle devait bien admettre que cela s'appliquait surtout à des situations auxquelles elle fit déjà face. Et, en l'occurrence, jamais elle n'avait dû trouver un moyen de déclarer son amour à l'élue de son cœur. Surtout quand celle-ci était déjà en couple et vivait pleinement son amour avec son petit-ami.

Vraiment, l'amour ne l'aimait vraiment pas, à la mettre dans des situations si compliquées.

— Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions plutôt simplement aller les voir ?

— Bah, c'est quand même plus drôle de le faire de cette façon, tu ne trouves pas ?

Priya réfléchit un instant, puis sourit, répondant :

— Tu as raison. En plus cela n'aurait pas autant de charme que nous leur révélons nous sentiments d'une manière normale.

— Tu veux dire d'une manière ennuyeuse ? rectifia Alexy avec un sourire complice.

— Si tu veux, ria Priya.

En ce moment, Priya et Alexy se trouvaient chez le fleuriste, cherchant un cadeau approprié pour Mary-Sue et Kentin. Si cela fut l'idée d'Alexy de ne pas se contenter d'aller directement avouer leurs sentiments à leur amour, c'était Priya qui proposa l'idée des fleurs.

Alexy devait admettre que, bien qu'il aimait bien son idée de se servir du micro de la directrice pour faire passer une chanson d'amour Japonaise avec un petit remix pour ajouter Mary-Sue et Kentin dans les paroles, la proposa de Priya tenait plus la route et, en plus d'éviter de leur attirer des ennuis, empêcherait aussi sans doute que d'autres apprennent pour cette histoire d'amour secret. Non pas qu'il avait honte d'être gay, comme Priya ne cachait pas du tout sa pansexualité, mais ils préféraient tous deux que Kentin et Mary-Sue ne se retrouvent pas dans l'embarras concernant cette affaire à cause de personnes mal intentionnées, comme Ambre et ses sous-fifres.

— Euh... par contre, commença Alexy en posant ses bras derrière sa tête, observant les fleurs. Perso, je n'y connais rien aux fleurs. Et je doute que Kentinou en sache plus que moi à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas juste en prendre une au pif ? C'est pas trop mon truc, les fleurs et tout ça...

— Tiens, sur ce coup, je vois la ressemblance avec ton jumeau, plaisanta Priya. Tu dois bien admettre que cela est plus agréable de trouver une fleur qui correspond à Kentin, non ?

— Mmh... mouais, répondit un Alexy pas très convaincu. Au pire, ça serait drôle. Il n'y a pas une fleur qui signifie « j'aime râler et me plaindre pour rien » ? Ou, encore mieux : « j'aime les pantalons militaires qui sont démodés » ?

Il ria, apparemment très amusé de sa blague. Priya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, cela correspondait assez bien à Kentin, si l'on ne voulait garder en tête que ce côté de son caractère pourtant si attachant quand on apprenait à le connaitre.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciait de savoir que tu penses ça de lui, dit-elle.

— Au contraire ! protesta joyeusement Alexy. Même s'il prétend le contraire, je sais qu'il adore quand Armin et moi on l'embête. Il ne peut pas se passer de nous, ha, ha.

Priya n'en était pas si sûre mais, d'un côté, elle ne connaissait pas encore bien tous ses camarades de classe. Et, en effet, elle avait remarqué que Kentin, même s'il se plaignait beaucoup des jumeaux, était souvent vu avec eux. Ils étaient des amis proches, ça, c'était certain. Mais Kentin était trop fier pour l'admettre. Comme il était trop fier pour accepter de porter de plein gré une paire de lunettes grotesque lorsqu'il perdait ses lentilles de contact.

— Tu pourrais lui offrir une glycine.

— Une quoi ? demanda Alexy.

— Une glycine, répéta Priya. Elle représente l'amitié et la confiance. C'est bien le sentiment que tu veux qui ressorte de ta déclaration à Kentin, n'est-ce pas ?

Alexy parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

— Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas ? Mais comment tu sais ça sur la glycérine, toi ?

— Glycine, rectifia Priya avec un sourire – glycine et glycérine, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Eh bien disons qu'à force de prendre quelques cours particuliers de dessin avec Violette dans la serre de l'école, j'ai appris quelques petits trucs. Même si cela n'a rien à voir avec le dessin, mais bon...

— Tu pourrais faire un dessin à Mary-Sue ! proposa Alexy en riant. Au moins elle saurait de qui ça vient direct !

— Ha, ha, très drôle, répondit Priya en le tapant légèrement à épaule, elle aussi amusée.

— Mais sinon, tu as déjà choisi la fleur que tu offriras à Sue ?

— Oui.

— Et c'est quoi ? demanda Alexy, dans sa grande curiosité.

— Mmh... Tu verras bien, déclarant Priya en faisant un clin d'œil.

— Eh, pas juste !

— Je te fais marcher, ria Priya. Je vais lui prendre un camélia.

— Ha... fut la réponse très éloquente d'un Alexy qui se demandait même s'il savait à quoi ressemblaient des camélias. Et ça symbolise quoi, ça ?

— Cela par contre, je ne te le dirai pas.

— Eh ! protesta le garçon, ce qui fit rire d'avantage sa compagne.

Ils finirent par conclure leurs achats. Au final, Alexy ne changea pas la proposition de Priya – surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleur idée – et acheta une glycine. Il n'imaginait pas que cela ressemblait à une grande fleur violette mais, après réflexion, il trouvait ça jolie. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, cela lui faisait penser à des arbres japonais et, puisque le vendeur parut totalement surpris quand Alexy lui parlait de Sakura, les fleurs de cerisier – lui demandant s'il n'en aurait pas –, le garçon se contenta de cette glycine, satisfait. Il put aussi voir ce qu'était un camélia et fut surpris en apprenant par Priya que le camélia était une fleur japonaise, popularité par une certaine impératrice Joséphine. Il n'était pas très fleur, en général, mais pour une fois, il faisait exception : aujourd'hui, les fleurs, c'était cool.

— Jamais entendu parler de cette Joséphine ! déclara-t-il gaiement en sortant du magasin, ayant rangé sa fleur dans son sac.

— Tu es certain que ta fleur ne se cassera pas dans ton sac ? demanda Priya.

— T'inquiète, mon sac est trop léger pour que quoi ce soit se casse dedans, assura Alexy.

— On voit que tu es très attentif à l'école, taquina Priya.

— J'écoute, c'est promis ! Mais j'écoute que ma musique, répliqua Alexy avec un sourire. C'est le principal après tout.

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter sur le chemin de l'école jusqu'à arriver devant l'établissement de Sweet Amoris, après quelques minutes de marche. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer les grilles du portail, ils virent une figure rousse familière

— Salut vous deux !

— Salut Iris, répondirent en cœur Priya et Alexy.

Comme toujours, Iris était pétillante et heureuse. Cela faisait que, régulièrement, Alexy aimait plaisanter sur le fait qu'elle devait être une des seules personnes à être heureuse en allant en cours, avec Nathaniel et Mélodie – cette dernière appréciant surtout d'aller à l'école afin de pouvoir voir celui dont elle était amoureuse.

— Tiens, pourquoi as-tu des fleurs, Priya ? demanda Iris, en remarquant l'unique camélia dans les mains de Priya.

— Oh, juste un petit cadeau que je veux faire à quelqu'un, expliqua l'indienne.

— Cela est très aimable de ta part, annonça une voix derrière eux.

C'était Lysandre qui venait de les rejoindre, apparemment lui aussi intrigué par la fleur de Priya.

— Disons plutôt que c'est la moindre des choses, dit Priya après que tous aient salué Lysandre.

— Peut-être, mais puisque c'est l'intention qui compte, cela doit vraiment être très agréable pour la personne qui recevra cette fleur, continua le garçon au style victorien. Cette personne doit être particulière, pour que tu lui offres un camélia.

— Ne me dis pas que tu t'y connais aussi en langage des fleurs, Lysandre ! s'exclama Alexy, surpris.

— J'ai quelques bases, répondit humblement Lysandre. Sinon, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, nous serait-il permis de savoir qui est le destinataire de cette fleur ?

— Ça, vous le verrez bien assez tôt, répondit Priya avec un sourire.

— Oh, alors c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons sans doute ! devina Iris.

— C'est ça, belle déduction.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers le couloir où se trouvait la salle de classe de leur premier cours. Puis, une fois dans le couloir, Priya entraina Alexy dans la salle de classe pour qu'ils puissent mettre au point leur plan de « déclaration florale » et ils quittèrent discrètement la salle – heureusement, M. Faraize n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il valait mieux être prudent. De plus, il restait encore quelques minutes avant le début des cours, comme le montrait les élèves qui arrivaient un à un en trainant des pieds, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'étudier les mobilités, les flux et les réseaux de communications dans la mondialisation par le thème de l'Union européenne avec l'espace européen et les territoires de l'Union européenne. Comme Kentin et sa douce voix mélodieuse.

— On va vraiment jamais en finir avec ce satané cours sans intérêt ? Franchement, à quoi ça va nous servir, plus tard ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Kentinou ! salua gaiement Alexy.

— Hein, quoi ?

Il ne comprit pas les rires soudains du groupe et continua de se plaindre des cours d'Histoire-Géographie, avant que Priya n'enchaine sur un autre sujet de conversation et qu'il s'y intéresse plus que ses complaintes. Pourtant, sa mauvaise humeur – toute à son honneur – continuait d'être présente, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne ne fasse son apparition, elle aussi avec une douce voix mélodieuse.

— Elle ne lâcha vraiment pas bon, celle-là !

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Sue, salua Priya.

— Hein, quoi ?

Oui, sur ce point-là, Kentin et Mary-Sue se ressemblaient beaucoup : ils étaient souvent grognon ou maussade pour pas grand-chose. Et puis, il suffisait qu'ils se voient pour...

— Salut Ken !

— Salut Suzette !

Alexy fit une grimace de dégout lorsque Mary-Sue et Kentin s'embrassèrent, ce qui fit rire le reste du groupe.

— Sinon, Sue, on peut savoir ce qui nous doit une si belle façon de dire bonjour ? demanda Alexy, toujours avec ce sourire taquin qui ne quittait pas son visage.

— Ambre, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai l'impression qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup.

— Encore ? s'exclama Kentin, se renfrognant. Si elle ose faire quoi que ce soit, je...

— Ne t'en fais pas, je la surveillerai de près, interrompu Priya en adressant un clin d'œil à Mary-Sue — pendant que Kentin prenait un air choqué de s'être ainsi fait interrompre dans ses menaces « chevaleresques » pour défendre sa petite amie.

— Merci Priya ! C'est sûr que contre toi, Ambre ne fait pas le poids, déclara la jeune amoureuse, soudainement plus gaie.

— J'en ai vu pleins, des Ambres, donc j'ai l'habitude. Elle manque beaucoup d'originalité dans ses plans pour rester la princesse de l'école.

— C'est sûr !

— De qui vous parlez ? demanda une Rosalya qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Rosa, déclarèrent en cœur Priya, Alexy et Mary-Sue.

— ... Pardon ?

Après que des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans le couloir pour la troisième fois consécutive, la sonnerie retentie, indiquant qu'il était temps d'aller en cours, histoire de faire une sieste, ou de voir si Nathaniel, Priya et Melody pouvaient faire le cours à la place de M. Faraize.

Une fois en classe, Priya s'installa directement près d'Iris. Une autre fois, elle aurait plutôt tenté d'être le plus proche de Mary-Sue mais, aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, elle se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit les exclamations – assez discrètes pour que le professeur ne les entendre pas – de Mary-Sue et Kentin lorsqu'ils virent, à leur table respective, les fleurs offertes par Priya et Alexy.

Elle vit Rosalya en train de chuchoter quelque chose à Mary-Sue, accompagnée d'un petit sourire au coin et, préférant de pas se mêler des « affaires des autres » – même si, d'une certaine manière, cela la concernait – Priya se tourna vers Alexy. À son plus grand amusement, il s'était assis à côté de Lysandre et, par la tête qu'affichait ce dernier, lui parlait avidement sans que son interlocuteur ne semble comprendre quoi que ce soit. Cela était assez drôle à voir, même si elle avait un peu de peine pour leur professeur qui tentait, tant bien que mal, d'instaurer le calme dans la classe, mais sans grand succès.

Priya jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'arrière, où se trouvait Mary-Sue à côté de Kim, avant de se détourner vers la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Elle voyait, dans son reflet, l'air triste qu'elle affichait. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas triste. Juste... vide, ou reposée ? Comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose auquel elle tenait fortement, mais que sa perte lui avait permis d'en trouver un meilleur. Comme si le fait d'avoir finalement admis à Mary-Sue ses sentiments lui avait permis de se libérer d'un poids. C'était une étrange sensation, comme un air de nostalgie, mais pas désagréable.

— Cela va Priya ? lui demanda Iris, qui avait dû remarquer son humeur. On dirait que tu es triste. Il y a un problème ?

Priya ne put s'empêcher de sourire – un sourire parfaitement naturel et vrai.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment si l'on peut appeler ça un problème, admit-elle d'un ton léger. En fait, je me sens très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter, Iris. Ça fait plaisir.

— Oh, mais c'est tout à fait normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis, déclara Iris. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, voyons !

De bon cœur, Priya ria. Elle espérait qu'un jour cela puisse aller plus loin que des « amies ». Mais pour le moment, elle souhaitait profiter de chaque instant sans inquiéter de vulgaires futilités sans importance. Oui, elle aimait Mary-Sue, mais celle-ci était déjà heureuse en amour, alors à quoi bon insister ? Le monde avançait et elle devait faire de même. Si Mary-Sue était heureuse, Priya serait heureuse pour elle. Comme Mary-Sue serait heureuse pour son amie si elle apprenait que Priya était amoureuse. C'était ça, une forte amitié, loin des conflits intérieurs sur des sentiments profonds. L'amitié valait aussi bien que l'amour, elle l'avait appris il y a longtemps et cette expérience ne faisait que renforcer cette idée dans son esprit.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait adressé ces quelques mots à Mary-Sue, avec le camélia :

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui a vu la beauté que tu as en toi. J'espère qu'il te rend heureuse, comme chaque instant que je passe avec toi est une véritable joie. Même si je t'aime passionnément, je ne peux que vous souhaiter d'être toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et de partager un bonheur sans pareil parce qu'il suffit de regard pour voir que vous vous aimez et que vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble. Je vous admire pour cela, car vous êtes parfaits. »

Une déclaration franche qu'elle portait au fond de son cœur. Car l'admiration de la perfection, voilà ce que symbolisait le camélia. Après tout, la perfection existait en ce monde, mais elle n'était pas comme tout le monde se l'imaginait.


End file.
